I'm Falling
by Sorairo Ryuu
Summary: The sequel to I Have Loved Inuyasha-tachi continue to seek the Jewel fragments, yet Kagome now carries Inuyasha's pup. Can he be a good mate and father, or will he lose her? discontinued, sry


I'm Falling  
  
By Dragon's Damnation  
  
Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

Hey everybody! I had such an awesome fic response to _I Have Loved_, so I made a sequel! I'm as anxious as all of you to have this fic continued, so I'm going to be working as hard as I can. Realize that I'm also working on the stories _On my Buddy List?_, and writing poems for _A Feudal Poem Diary_. Anyway, I'm really happy that you guys liked _I Have Loved_, so I'll happily continue the storyline for you! Arigatou (_thank you_)!  
  
Plpp,  
  
_--Dragon-san_  
  
P.S.: I'll be putting English translations beside Japanese words since some people will not have a clue what it means. But I'll only put the translation the first time it appears in the story, so remember what it means.

* * *

I'm Falling  
  
Chapter One: Prologue

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked hand in hand back to the Kaede's village, where the worried Shard Hunters ran out of the hut to greet them.  
  
Sango ran up to Kagome and hugged her. "Thank goodness you're alright Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Kagome-sama, did you run into a youkai (_demon_)," Miroku questioned the young miko (_shrine maiden, priestess_) who laughed nervously.  
  
"Shut up kono sukebe bouzu (_perverted priest_)," Inuyasha responded for Kagome. Miroku just glared at him.  
  
"I asked a relevant question Inuyasha-dono. What's your problem?"  
  
"Keh, leave Kagome alone kono sukebe bouzu," he retorted. "She's tired."  
  
"We all of us figured such since you two disappeared last night," muttered the little kitsune (_fox_).  
  
Inuyasha growled at them all, and the others decided to question them separately later that day.

* * *

The morning passed into the afternoon. Birds sang as the autumn winds blew through the forests and the sun shone brightly. In one forest in particular, a dog-eared hanyou (_half-demon_) walked along a dirt path cutting through the trees and shrubs. Each step he took interrupted the sunlight jigsaw puzzle on the soft earthy trail as he continued through the light forest. Inuyasha sighed and scented the air. Smelling no danger, he walked to a clearing, coming to a silent lake.  
  
The hanyou sighed heavier and sat on a rock, rolling up his pants legs to where they'd pass as shorts, and dangled his legs in the still, glassy water. He thought of past battles and moments... like when he fought Hyoga, when he first heard of Kaguya, when he killed Taigokumaru, and when he first used the Kongousouha (_diamond spear blast_). Then, his mind filled of times when he was with Kagome. He thought about the first time he met her and when she cried for him during the time when he first transformed in front of her. He thought about the time when Memomaru had her shoot him with her Miko's Arrow. He remembered the time when Kaguya was making him a full-fledged youkai, and Kagome stopped his transformation with that kiss.  
  
(_**Sorry if I'm spoiling the movies for those who haven't seen them**_)  
  
Inuyasha pulled his feet from the water and let his pants legs fall back to their normal state. He brushed some of his silver hair out of his face and lay down on his back, watching the clouds pass by.

* * *

During this time, the group was questioning the miko of last night's occurrences. She sighed and asked the young kitsune to go play outside or to find Inuyasha. He left and she sighed.  
  
"Well," the shard hunters chorused.  
  
"Well, last night, we really didn't run into a demon. Inuyasha-kun and I were fairly far from the village, so we decided to make camp in a meadow close to the neighboring town. When I fell asleep, I began to dream about Inuyasha finally letting go of his youkai pride... that he finally showed how much he loved me. But then I woke up. However, I realized he'd never do such, that is, without me helping him let go of his pride. So, I walked over to him while he was sleeping. Then I sat in his lap, and he woke up. Before he could realize what was happening, I kissed him. He gasped, and we then French-kissed. And then we... uh...."  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Kaede all listened with interest, and silence filled the air.  
  
"And then you two," Sango asked.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
Miroku and Kaede blinked as Sango repeated her question.  
  
"Oh, I get it," Sango said with recognition.  
  
"What," Miroku and Kaede quizzed together. Sango whispered it into Kaede's ear and she smiled. The girls decided to leave Miroku in the dark and told him if he wanted to know then and there to just go ask Inuyasha instead of waiting a while to find out.  
  
He left the hut, and the two Miko's and the Demon slayer started to chat about names, and giggle at some of the ones said.

* * *

Hope you like it, Please review! 


End file.
